1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clevis hanger assembly for supporting a pipe along a support structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a clevis hanger assembly coupled with a pipe insulation coupling member to support a pipe, which is encased by pipe insulation tubing, along a support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pipes are used to convey or transfer fluids in various industrial applications, such as sprinkler systems and heating and cooling systems. These pipes are typically encased in a cellular foam insulation tubing, which maintains the fluids within the pipes at a desired temperature. The pipe insulation tubing is commonly provided in predetermined lengths that are aligned end-to-end to cover an entire length of the pipe. It is desirable to interconnect adjacent ends of the pipe insulation tubing along the pipe to increase insulation efficiency of the pipe. The adjacent ends of the pipe insulation tubing may be interconnected by tape, adhesive, or straps. These means for interconnection are, however, susceptible to wear and tear over time. As an alternative, various pipe insulation coupling members have been introduced to provide a secure and long lasting end-to-end attachment of adjacent pipe insulation tubing along the pipe.
In a typical application, the insulated pipe, that is, the pipe encased by the pipe insulation tubing, is disposed along a support structure, such as a ceiling. The insulated pipe is commonly supported along the support structure by a plurality of spaced apart clevis hangers. Each clevis hanger typically includes an upper member mounted to the support structure, and a generally U-shaped lower member for supporting the insulated pipe. The shape of the U-shaped lower member complements that of an outer periphery of an insulated pipe, thereby allowing the U-shaped lower member to retain the insulated pipe therealong.
It remains, however, desirable to provide a clevis hanger assembly that includes a coupling provision for securely supporting a pipe insulation coupling member therealong, whereby the pipe insulation coupling member maintains adjacent ends of pipe insulation tubing in an end-to-end relationship along a pipe.